


鬼怪王朝2

by Blossomtime_828



Series: 鬼怪王朝 [2]
Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: 3355, M/M, RPF, 允埈
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:53:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29923368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossomtime_828/pseuds/Blossomtime_828
Summary: 請勿上升正主瑟熙
Relationships: Choi Sungyoon | Y/Lee Jangjun
Series: 鬼怪王朝 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200578





	鬼怪王朝2

**Author's Note:**

> 請勿上升正主
> 
> 瑟熙

駿馬奔過草原與黃土地，穿過城門，在青石板上留下噠噠馬蹄，入宮幾人急忙下了馬，和永宅道別後，兩人闊步朝康寧殿走去，衣襬隨風飄搖，途徑廊道宮女、侍衛見長埈紛紛讓道且行禮。

一抵康寧殿，便遇見太醫院的學徒勝民，他便端著一盆水從殿內走了出來。

「總算是來了，所有人都已經到了。」勝民靠近他倆低聲的說道。

「我們遲了多久？」長埈拉著勝民的胳膊問道。

「問這有何意義，就算你即時趕到，中殿娘娘也會數落你，快進去吧！」

長埈深吸了一口氣才踏入殿中，除了王妃和後宮外，其他三名世子也全到場，莊重的給每個人問好後，便先到一旁寢宮去探視昏迷不醒的王。

「大烈哥，究竟發生什麼事？」長埈進入王的寢室，只見王躺在床上沉睡，似乎是用了點藥才能如此安穩，昨日王還在為大明皇帝使者的來訪而執掌朝政，身強體健，誰知道才一天就變成這個樣子了。

「殿下昨日巳時已感到不適，今日更是嚴重，宛若千根針扎在身上一般還吐了血，所以讓他喝了要睡著減輕痛苦，恐怕……這病背後的不單純。」大烈見眾人總算是來齊便開始稟告自己發現的病根，說著他視線看向誠允，後者對上了大烈的視線，他知道大烈想問什麼，作為妖怪這類邪術他僅一眼即能辨識，然而他並不是很想幫這個忙，畢竟眼前昏迷的男人曾經想殺長埈，只不過在此刻形勢所逼迫，他終究還是嘆了口氣。

「是貓蠱。」誠允青色的眼瞳盯著王身上看，一隻幾乎只剩骨骸的貓形在王身上走踏，人眼是看不見的，但在誠允眼前無所遁形。貓鬼似乎有些忌憚誠允，試探了幾次見誠允無動於衷，便繼續放肆的侵害王的身體，誠允看著那小東西試探的舉動可愛得幾乎要笑出來。

「你能解嗎？」大烈問道。

「把貓鬼吞掉就行。」誠允趣味富饒的說道，貓鬼聽見退了幾步，骷髏臉上彷彿都能看見害怕的神色，耳邊還能聽見小貓軟孺的叫聲，似乎是在求饒似的。

「哥，你別亂吃古怪的東西……」長埈雖知誠允非人，但聽見要吞一隻貓還是忍不住出聲制止，隨後意識到自己的發言就像是在制止誠允救大王後，他越說越小聲，窘迫的退到一邊。

「放心，我不打算吃他。」誠允拍了拍長埈的肩膀說道。

大烈沉默不語，他早已預料到誠允不會幫手，誠允從小便只在乎長埈，他人的事一概不管，除非長埈讓他做。但若要他替王解蠱更是難上加難，王不只一兩次要殺長埈，危害過長埈的人也沒必要留著，況且王一駕崩他正好輔佐長埈上位，儘管長埈不願意。

長埈並非聖人，厭惡的情緒還是有的，自懂事開始長埈沒有母親的庇護加上又傳言是個鬼胎，每當面對銅鏡時那雙金色的眼珠子似乎更坐實那傳言，這一切讓他在宮中遭受不少欺凌，王派人殺他的次數都比正眼看他的次數多上不知多少，可從小一心善良，看人受苦還是有些不捨。

一邊小心翼翼的看著誠允，她不想讓大列為難，但誠允只是搖了搖頭，長埈也只好作罷。

探過大王的病情，兩人便回到前廷，就算不打算出手，但貓蠱這件事還是讓誠允十分掛心，宮裡有人下蠱，長埈是長子，雖不得寵，但王突如其來重病，連太子都還沒立，有心人下個目標肯定會是長埈，在這之前他必須斬除後患。

王妃和後宮們還等在前廷，這只是一場互相攀比的無意義聚會罷了。長埈再次給所有人請安後，如坐針氈的坐在自己的位置上。

「殿下病重，長埈君此時出城遊玩，真是好興致。」王妃率先發話，長埈按兵不動，只是陪笑。

誠允倒是毫不避諱的直說，他只想盡快結束這毫無意義的示威，「中殿娘娘不忙著求醫，而是在此耀武揚威，也真是好興致。」

「你、好大的膽子說我耀武揚威？」王妃氣得大罵，但也只是大罵。

誠允的地位在宮中本就特殊，他從不給任何人行禮，眾人也忌憚著他的真身是只妖怪，誰也不敢多說什麼也不是沒有人嘗試除掉誠允，但總是低估了誠允有多強大，王妃怒目與誠允對視，現在還除不掉，但總有一天肯定是會把這妖怪徹底殲滅。

「既然不是，那就散了吧。」誠允冷哼了一聲，毫不留情的接著說，「立太子得經過大明皇帝的同意，不是諸位在此示威便能得到的。」

王妃一下子被氣個不清，但她深知此刻鬥不過誠允，便率眾頭也不回的走出康寧殿，三世子周燦趕緊跟上母親的腳步，素來總是作為王妃一派的淑儀娘娘也帶著二世子宰鉉跟上。

臨走前周燦忍不住回頭看了一眼長埈，他們是很親近的兄弟，曾經是這個樣子，長埈作為兄長在小時候時常照顧周燦，但如今面對現實權力的鬥爭，兩人不得不走到這個局面他深感遺憾，他不得不承認自己確實心中也有王位，但無論如何他都不希望與兄長間的感情鬧得如此不快。

留下的只剩長埈和四世子普閔，普閔倒也沒了娘，所以總是跟長埈特別親近，只不過不同的是因為天資聰穎，王特別疼愛這個孩子，也是傳言最有可能成為太子的人選。

「走吧，待在這也沒什麼用。」長埈說了起身，普閔立刻跟了上去。

「哥要去哪？」

「找宰鉉玩啊。」長埈理所當然的回應，宰鉉雖然不屬於自己這一派的人，但那也是因為他的母親淑儀娘娘的緣故，長埈看著他好欺負常常鬧著他玩，宰鉉倒也是不會拒絕，小時候幾個世子就是玩伴，彼此之間感情都挺好。

「那哥今天又做了什麼？」普閔好奇的笑著問道。

「我讓永宅在他的房門上放了一桶水，現在趕過去興許能撞見他成落湯雞的樣子。」

「你們兩個去吧，我要查件事。」誠允說著起身離去，他一心掛念著貓蠱的事，誰也不清楚是否有天會把毒手伸向長埈，為此他希望先查明源頭。

和誠允道別，兩人一路上碰巧遇上了永宅，三人合流後興高采烈的往宰鉉那跑去，還沒到達目的地，便聽見一聲驚呼，幾人加快腳程，當他們到達時，已是被水淋得濕成一片的宰鉉，幾人笑得東倒西歪。

「呀，果然是你們幹的。」一旁宰鉉的護衛東炫沒好氣的罵道，一邊差遣著僕役收拾善後，「下次要是再來，可不會饒了你們啊！」

自小以來長埈總是鬧著宰鉉玩，每次東炫在一旁氣急敗壞，總是這樣鬧可不是因為厭惡，反倒是感情好。

「哥你啊，別再往王妃隊伍裡站，現今的局面，會和長埈哥為敵哦。」普閔趁機插話說道，「感覺到時候可不只是一桶水了。」

「這我無從決定啊……」宰鉉嘆了一口氣，他的母親決定支持王妃，彷彿在押賭盤，要是周燦最終上位，支持王妃肯定能獲得好處，宮中關係複雜，絕對不是他們三言兩語能說得開的。

就在此時，又有另一人途徑此處，定睛一看正是二世子周燦的護衛知範。  
遠處走來便看見眾人聚集，知範也好奇朝人潮靠近，當他看見宰鉉全身濕淋淋的，儘管對方是個世子，還是毫不留情的嘲笑。

他們幾個身份位階大不相同，不過從小宮中一起長大，彼此之間深厚的情誼自然不在話下，對於這些小事大家皆不拘小節，要是真吵起架來頂多打一架了結。

「不過，我們還能夠和諧笑著的時候已經不多了吧。」永宅笑到一半，真摯萬分的說了一句，氣氛沉重了起來。

「是啊，周燦近期根本就是被中殿娘娘軟禁，哪兒也去不了。」知範感嘆的說道，「說不定，我也快了。」

長埈一看大家開始傷春悲秋，立刻吵鬧了起來，故作生氣樣貌開著玩笑，「哎呀你們這是怎麼了，真是的氣氛都被破壞了！」

身為王妃之子，王妃一心讓周燦上位，本來性格就柔弱，不曾拒絕，但卻也不想進入這場鬥爭，兩難的狀態讓他做什麼都不對，也是一個可憐之人。

權力，隨著年紀增長，青年世子們不得不面對爭奪，身不由己。

其實誰沒想過王位呢？身為一個世子，肯定都妄想過，但也不是非要不可，能維持和諧最好不過，大不了就把王位給了周燦。但實際上就是如此，他們兄弟的這層身分只要活著，便會對彼此造成威脅，小時候忘了誰曾經提過，要是大家作為平民百姓出生該有多好，作為普通的兄弟。

入夜宮中一片寧靜，和白日的熱鬧大不相同，夜鶯幽遠的啼叫貫穿了王宮的每一座殿堂。

誠允入房替長埈更衣就寢，和其他護衛不同，誠允還照看了長埈所有的細節，因他信不過宮女，每個人都可能嘴裡喊著怪物然後企圖傷害長埈。

從小王宮都把長埈當成怪物看待，沒什麼人願意接近長埈，他身邊只有誠允，他曾經問過誠允為什麼對自己那麼好，但後者只是笑著沒多說什麼。

小時在一次有人企圖縱火燒死長埈時，因害怕怪物侵害，長埈住的宮殿總是特別遙遠，那是才五歲的長埈要不是有誠允帶著，肯定已經命喪火窟。

當時天氣寒冷、下著雪，兩人在無人察覺的情況下只能窩在馬房，靠著馬兒的體溫取暖。

「人家都說我是怪物，你不怕我嗎？」五歲時的長埈童言童語的向誠允問道，白皙的臉頰被大火燻黑，一雙金色眸子溢著淚水卻依舊天真水靈。

「我不怕，因為我就是怪物。」誠允瞇起青色的眸子伸手抹去長埈眼角的淚水笑著回答。

從那時起，兩人的羈絆更加深厚，隨著成長，已不只是世子與護衛，他們總一同就寢，摟著彼此入睡，對長埈來說，他只需要誠允就夠了，世間萬物再與他無關。

「哥今天去哪了？」長埈已闔上眼，睫毛蓋在眼瞼上，就著恍惚的燭光落下一抹淡淡的陰影。

「去查誰下的蠱。」誠允回答。

「查到了嗎？」

「還沒，但快了。」誠允熄了紅燭，房內只剩下從外頭勉強透入的一絲月光，「快睡吧，那些事邸下不必擔心。」

誠允在長埈的前額落下一吻，這是他要守護的人，當年他還只是沒人形的怪物時，就感受到宮中有股力量在吸引他，所以他偷偷潛入，那時他找到身懷六甲的長埈母親，然後在長埈出生的那天，他有了人形。

夜半萬籟俱寂，誠允在黑暗之中猛然睜開眼，黑夜對他來說和白日相同，在他眼裡依舊能看清黑夜中的所有物體。他直覺屋頂上似乎有著什麼蠢蠢欲動，空氣中有股異樣的氣味，且絕非善類。

確認長埈已熟睡，他輕巧的翻下床，一出房門，空氣中的異味更加濃烈，靈巧的一個翻身，翻上了屋頂。月夜之下兩隻長相極其醜惡的魑魅在青瓦上徘徊，見誠允警惕了起來，紛紛衝著他齜牙咧嘴。魑魅披頭散髮、眼裡一片漆黑沒有眼珠之分，皮膚皺得宛如曝曬陳皮，足上爪子鐮刀一般銳利。

誠允只是冷笑，魑魅出現在這裡肯定和王中的貓蠱有關，有人在背後操控著淫邪之術，只是他查了半天仍沒有頭緒，只知道或許和王妃有關，練貓蠱、召鬼怪，這可都是要處以絞刑的重罪，他倒想看看誰那麼大的膽子，在宮中玩這些把戲。

要害長埈，可得先過他這一關。

他不是人類，月光灑落在青瓦屋簷，拉長了影子，子時夜深人靜，也無人撞見。

除了魑魅的影子外，另外一個人形的影子越來越巨大，幾乎和要直達天際，只見影子張開巨口，魑魅無處可逃，被吸入那張血盆大口內，然後影子慢慢縮小，越來越小直到恢復人形。

誠允翻下屋簷，抹了抹嘴，一雙藍色的眸子對上明月。

-續


End file.
